The Future of Destiny's Past
by Sapphire Skylines
Summary: 16 year old Elise is best friends with Bug-type Gym Leader, Bugsy. When Elise finally gets to go on a Pokemon adventure, Bugsy decides to travel with her and the two soon realize that their relationship is rapidly evolving. When a certain Pokemon is in danger and requires Elise's help, will she rise up to the occasion? Or crack under the pressure of her newly discovered gift?
1. Johto's Armpit

((Warning: I do not own the characters from Pokemon. They belong to Gamefreak/Nintendo, etc. The only character I own is Elise. This takes place four years after the events of the gen 2 games and their remakes. Enjoy!))

If the Johto Region had an armpit, Azalea Town would definitely be it. While I wasn't born there, I still consider it my hometown, and while it's still an armpit, it is one beautiful armpit. The town itself is right next to a forest, a long cave to explore in, and a well full of Slowpoke. Who doesn't like Slowpoke? The townsfolk are nice, and thanks to the charcoal business, the entire town smells like it's burning.

My name is Elise and I'm just your typical teenaged girl. I'm moody, irresponsible, immature, and slightly quick tempered. Probably my best physical feature would be my thick red hair, which has always annoyed me because it takes forever to wash and it gets in my face, so most of the time I just tie it back. On the bright side, I am a Pokemon lover and like my brother, I have a passion for music.

When I was born, my brother left to go on his own Pokemon Adventure, something I never got to do when I was ten. He traveled all over the different regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh.. you name it, he had been there, but when he returned to our family home in Kanto he made up for lost time. My brother and I instantly connected. Despite me being five years old, and him being fifteen, he played with and helped take care of me almost everyday. He encouraged me to practice my piano and to sing. He loved his guitar and ukelele and would regularly play for his Pokemon.

On one unfortunate day though, a gang of Team Rocket members stormed our house and stole all of the Pokemon on our property. The only Pokemon who managed to get away from Team Rocket's wrath was my Scraggy, who was given to me by my brother. My brother, who was sixteen at the time tried to save his Pokemon party and our beloved pets, but Team Rocket shot him down before he could. It has been ten years, but I still remember the loud high pitch screams I made, the gunshots, and the noises the bullets made as they hit my brother's chest. My parents could not bear the pain and the memories, so they took me and moved to the peaceful Azalea Town for a fresh new start, that's when I met my best friend.

My parents were very protective of me, but they let me play in Ilex Forest since I had Scraggy with me. I came across four boys while I was playing with Scraggy, they were around my age and I was extremely lonely, I had just moved and I had no friends. Three of the boys made fun of me and told me they didn't play with girls who had cooties, but one curious, purple haired boy decided to stay with me. We explored the forest, he told me all about the Pokemon who lived there, and on the way home we spotted a strange green glowing light that illuminated through the trees. I called the light, the green fairy and this boy and I were inseparable ever since. His name was Bugsy and for the past 10 years we had done everything typical best friends usually do. We created friendship bracelets, played in the woods, went swimming, and climbed trees. Even though I lost my biological brother, I gained a brother of choice and slowly but surely, I became happy again.

Now I know what you're probably thinking... Bugsy the gym leader? Yes, eventually Bugsy did become the gym leader of our town. He was only twelve years old when he was offered the job but at that time he was already extremely skilled with Pokemon and he was working on his own bug Pokemon encyclopedia, which he passionately continues to work on to this day. He loved his new position as gym leader. He redid the entire gym and made it into a habitat for bug Pokemon and it made him happy every time a new challenger walked into the gym, whether he won or lost.

Over the years he taught me how to train my Scraggy, and took me to Slowpoke Well to catch my very own Slowpoke. Even though I had no badges, I became a fairly decent trainer. I desperately wanted to go on my own Pokemon adventure just like my brother did, but my overprotective parents always declined my request every time I asked. As much as I wanted to go though, at the same time I wanted to stay to be with Bugsy. I'd regularly help him out with the gym. Despite being gym leader, he was regularly bullied by the boys who told me I had cooties. Their names were Mikal, Chad, and Allen and it always seemed like their life goal was to make Bugsy miserable. While he was the brains of our friendship, I was the muscle who stood up for him, which I did not mind doing after all he had done for me. We had a great friendship, and never did I feel like it was ever one sided.

One night, I woke up at four o'clock in the morning. Like any teenager, I had extreme sleeping problems. Sometimes I wouldn't go to bed until 2 AM, other times I'd go to bed early and then wake up extremely early. On this particular night, the green fairy appeared in my dream. The green fairy usually appeared in my dreams on a regular basis ever since I first saw him or her. The fairy was like my guardian. Every time I had a nightmare, it would come to rescue me. Bugsy told me that I could call him anytime whether it was late at night or during the day and I had the itch to call him, so I grabbed my Pokegear from my nightstand and dialed his number. When he picked up, it sounded like he was wide awake, which I wasn't too surprised at, he was usually pretty energetic during the wee hours of the morning.

"_Hey, can't sleep?" _I held my Pokegear up to my ear as I began to sit up in my bed.

"Yeah, the green fairy was in my dream again, but I managed to wake up." To Bugsy, this was probably routine for him since I did this on a regular basis. Sometimes I questioned if he ever slept at all or if he was annoyed at me, but he had never complained whenever I called at a weird time.

"_Do you want me to unlock the gym for you?" _Bugsy asked. I could hear one of the many Butterfrees he owned making noises in the background. Many gym leaders preferred to live in a separate house away from their gym, but Bugsy created a one bedroom apartment for himself on the top floor. I'm still not entirely sure why he decided to move out of his dad's house when he became gym leader, but it never seemed to cross my mind.

"Hm... sure. Want me to bring anything?" Bugsy paused for a moment before speaking.

"_Uh... maybe grab a soda pop or two from the Pokemart? Thanks." _I smiled as I slowly crept out of bed and slipped on my running shoes before tying them.

"Sure thing, I'll see you in a few minutes." I hung up my Pokegear and slipped it in my bag before slowly and carefully sneaking out of my house (my parents hated when I left home in the middle of the night). I walked over to the Pokemart which was a short distance away from my house. I walked up to the front counter of the Pokemart and grabbed two soda pops from their freezer before taking it up to the cashier lady, who at this point was a familiar face to me. Her name was Angela and she was unfortunate enough to be given the graveyard shift at work. She also had a baby on the way, but the father left her as soon as he found out. So she was alone, with a minimum wage job, and a child that was going to enter the world soon. I'll be honest, I felt bad for her so in a way, I sort of befriended her. Sure, we never hung out outside of the Pokemart, but I enjoyed talking to her.

"Welcome to the Azalea Town Pokemar... oh hey Elise! Going over to visit your boyfriend again?" I sighed and placed the two soda pops on the counter. Believe me, I had tried to correct her several times but after a certain point I just sort of gave up on the whole 'he's not my boyfriend' thing.

"Yeah, going to go see Bugsy." Angela scanned the two soda pops as she nodded.

"How's everything workin' out for the both of ya?" she smiled as she handed the pops back over to me. "That'll be 600 Pokedollars." I grabbed my black leather wallet out of my messenger bag and shelved out the correct amount.

"We're good. Bugsy's still working on his research and I'm just... going on with my life for the most part. I practice my music everyday." Angela smiled and rested her elbows on the counter.

"That's great! Be careful though, men are nothin' but pigs. They say they love ya, and then they leave and say 'Oh! I need ta go on a Pokemon adventure!' and never come back. Though, if I know anything about our town's gym leader, he's a very nice kid. Train him up and I'm sure he'll be a dedicated little Spoink to you for life!" I let out a chuckle at Angela's words, even if her advice did not apply to me, it was still entertaining to listen to.

"Thanks Angela." I was about to turn towards the door before she spoke again.

"Oh! I want you to take these." Angela bent over and was digging for something that was in her purse. I looked down at her curiously as she pulled out a box of condoms. At that point I wanted to cover my face with my palm and say that Bugsy and I weren't like that, but like I said, I had given up on that a long time ago. Angela handed me the box of condoms and like the kind person I was, I accepted the gift and stuffed it in my messenger bag.

"Be safe Elise, take care!" I gave Angela a two fingered salute once I was at the door.

"You too!" I traveled outside of the Pokemart, it was still dark. The only light that was outside was the two lightposts that lit up the town at night. Slowpokes roamed all over the town, but most of them were asleep. The Charcoal Master's apprentice was chasing after his boss's beloved Farfetch'd in what appeared to be circles around the town. Finally I made my way to the biggest building in the middle of town – the Pokemon gym. I turned the handle and sure enough, the door opened for me. I made my way inside and walked through the bug nest of a gym. Most of the Pokemon that lived there were still asleep. I finally made it to the back of the gym and climbed up a set of stairs to Bugsy's living quarters. I quietly stepped into the living room and shouted.

"Bugsy?! You there?"

"I'm in my room, come in!" I pulled out the two soda pops and made me way through the living room to his bedroom. Bugsy's apartment almost resembled a lab. There was a glass display case with a wide variety of rock and leaf samples, an array of different Pokemon books on three different book shelves, and a work desk that was in Bugsy's room. It was a small apartment but he managed to fit a lot of stuff in that one place. I set one of the soda pops down on Bugsy's desk where he was currently working.

"Here you go..." I squinted my eyes in focus as I saw what Bugsy was working on.

"You're still sketching that Dustox?" I asked curiously, he simply gave me a nob.

"Yep, it's a lot harder working from memory." I frowned in thought as I took a drink of my soda.

"If I could buy us two ferry tickets to Hoenn, I would." Bugsy smiled and paused to look up at me as he twirled his office chair.

"I know you would." Bugsy had significantly matured since his debut as gym leader. When we were kids Bugsy tended to go for the look of a bug catcher or a camper which went really well with the theme of his gym, but when you're sixteen, it's unfortunately no longer cute. He began to wear t-shirts and cargo pants or shorts with tennis shoes or hiking boots. Nothing too fancy like Claire's (the gym leader of Blackthorn City) blue romper and cape, but it made sense. And while Bugsy was still a pretty small looking guy, puberty still changed him. His body was a little more athletic looking, his facial structure and voice changed, but to me, he was still the boy that I met in Ilex Forest those years ago.

I smiled and yawned as I fell backward on his bed and let out a sigh of relaxation as I felt the mattress support my back.

"I'd really like to go on a trip with you, someday." Bugsy turned his chair to face his work again as he talked.

"I would too, but I have so many responsibilities here. I guess I could get one of my gym trainers to substitute for me while I was gone, but then we'd have to worry about your parents." I sighed and covered my face with my hand. I hated the restrictions that my parents put on me.

"I know..." I frowned. I desperately yearned for adventure. The farthest I had ever gone outside of Azalea Town was Ilex Forest and the entrance to Union Cave. At that point I figured there was no way in hell that my parents were going to ever set me free, but little did I know that everything was all about to change.

"Hey Elise... could you sing a song for me?" I let out a laugh at Bugsy's question.

"But I don't have my guitar with me." Bugsy shrugged, at this point I was laying on the bed with my eyes closed and under the covers.

"I don't care, I like hearing your voice." I opened my eyes temporarily as I tried to think of a song and the first thing that popped into my head was Somewhere Over the Rainbow. I took a deep breath before beginning the song.

"_Somewhere... over the rainbow. Way up high..." _I paused for a moment as I tried to remember the lyrics.

"_And the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby..." _I smiled shyly at Bugsy as soon as I noticed him staring at me from his office chair. "Come on.. keep going." I laughed and shrugged. "Fine..." Little did I know that I skipped a verse, but at that point it didn't seem like Bugsy cared.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me... Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where... you'll... find... me..." _

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly, birds fly, over the rainbow. Oh why, oh why... can't... I..." _I stopped since I forgot the rest of the song and yawned tiredly as Bugsy got up and started to tuck me into his bed. He began to whisper as soon as he was done.

"That was beautiful, have a good nap Elise." I smiled as my eyes laid shut and I was only able to let out one word.

"Okay..."


	2. The Grand Plan

RING RING!

I groaned and turned to lay on my side as I heard my Pokegear go off. I really wanted to ignore it but it was so loud and irritating. I grabbed one of Bugsy's pillows and put it over my head.

RING RING!

I sighed in defeat as I reached toward the floor and felt around for my backpack before grabbing it. Eventually I opened my eyes and focused to search for the Pokegear which I quickly pressed the answer button to as soon as I found it in a small compartment to the front.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Elise? This is your mother." _I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice as I adjusted to lay on my back and look up at the ceiling. I was prepared to give my explanation as to why I broke her rules.

"Mom, I'm sorry I left the house in the middle of the night again. It's just... um... Bugsy needed help with his research, yeah! He needed help drawing... Dustox so I took Ryan's old Pokedex over to help him out." What I said was a dirty little lie but I really didn't want to hear mom's lecture again for the 50th time.

"_That's not why I called. Professor Oak is coming to visit us from Goldenrod City in a hour. I want you to be all dressed and ready." _I could hear Scraggy making noises in the background as my mom talked. He hated when I left him behind, he always wanted to be with me but I always felt bad waking Scraggy up every time I had some sort of nightmare. I blinked in surprise as I heard my mom say Professor Oak's name.

"Wh... why does he want to visit us?" I sat straight up as I focused on the phone conversation.

"_I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out when he comes over." _I nodded as I turned to look at the window. The sun was bright outside and it was clearly the daytime now. I cleared my throat as I turned myself to sit on the side of Bugsy's bed.

"Alright, I'll be home in a minute. I love you mom."

"_I love you too, I'll see you when you get here." _I hung up the phone as I looked around at my surroundings. Bugsy was no where to be seen. I took a good look at his work desk and noticed a folded piece of paper sitting upright on top of it. I carefully stood up and walked over to his work desk and read the note that was neatly written on the piece of notebook paper.

_I went to Ilex Forest to do more field work. I'll be back soon. - Bugsy_

I scrunched the note into a ball and threw it in the trash can as I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs to the main floor of the gym. I was going to have to call Bugsy later to explain why I left his apartment but for the most part he was pretty understanding, no matter what was going on. At this point most of the Pokemon were awake and a few of the gym trainers were taking care of the plants and feeding the Pokemon.

Now, each gym is very unique and different but one thing I can say about gym trainers is that they treat their gym leader as their idol and teacher. Some gym leaders have used this power for good, others for supreme evil (I won't give any names). Bugsy was one of those gym leaders that used his power and influence for good. Most of his gym trainers were remarkably young, no older than 14 years old. Sure, he had a few gym trainers that were adults as well, but most of them were children. He had created his gym into a learning center of sorts. Whenever the parents of the local kids were at work, they'd always come to the Azalea Town gym to learn about Pokemon after school. It was a good system.

I looked around as I continued to walk toward the exit. One of Bugsy's top gym trainers, a boy named Danny walked up to me and gave me a salute.

"Bug scouts honor Elise!" I smiled and gave him a salute in return.

"Bug scouts honor." I yawned and looked down at young twelve year old boy who was wearing the uniform of a camper.

"Bugsy isn't here right now, but he told us that if you needed anything that we should get it for you. So Beedrill and I are at your service milady!" Hovering behind the boy was a large, healthy looking Beedrill. Danny raised him from a Weedle, thanks to Bugsy's help and like the loyal Pokemon he was, he never left Danny's side. I smiled and tried not to laugh, Danny was too energetic and cute for his own good.

"Hm... what time is it?" I looked at Danny curiously as he peered down at his watch.

"It is... five minutes after eight!" I patted the boy's shoulder and nodded.

"Thanks man, I need to go. A friend of my family's is visiting in a hour. Can you tell Bugsy that I went home to get ready for him to show up?" Danny gave me a serious nod.

"Of course milady, have a nice morning!" I pulled out my wallet from my bag and took out a silver coin from my wallet that was worth 100 Pokedollars and tossed it to Danny.

"Here, get a jawbreaker from the Pokemart with this." The boy grinned happily as he looked over the coin.

"Thank you! See you later." I smiled at Danny's words as I began to turn my heel.

"See ya!" And with that I exited the gym and headed home. The sun had risen and most of the Slowpoke were awake. I walked over the quaint log cabin that was my home and went toward the backyard. I didn't like confronting my parents unless it was necessary so I always snuck through the back door, plus it was the closest entrance to the staircase. I pulled the sliding glass door open and closed it behind me before quickly making my way up the stairs. Once I was in my room, I sighed and looked at myself through my standing floor mirror. My hair was in a loose, messed up ponytail and I was still wearing my ever so comfy, Jigglypuff Pjs. I frowned as I noticed Scraggy in the corner of my room with his arms crossed.

"Raaaagy!" he threw his arms up in the air and started making noises of disapproval at me. I sighed and turned my body to face him.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't want to wake you up. You were so sound asleep." Scraggy covered his face with his palm and walked up to me. He hugged my leg before I knelt down to pet his head.

"I love you too Scraggy. Hey! I'll be ready in a few minutes, a Pokemon professor is coming over to visit, so we have to be on our best behavior when he comes." Scraggy nodded and started to jump on my bed as I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I randomly picked a pair of jean shorts, a black t-shirt and my regular hiking boots that I usually wore. I didn't tend to wear jewelry except for the friendship bracelet Bugsy gave me when I was six. It was your typical bracelet with cheap plastic green beads my mom bought from the Pokemart but it still meant a lot to me. I sat on my bed and played with my bracelet for a minute as Scraggy sat next to me.

"Raggsy." Scraggy pointed at my bracelet and smiled at me. I pulled Scraggy into my lap and held him like a young toddler.

"Yep... Bugsy gave that to me a looong time ago, but you knew that." I sighed and hugged Scraggy close to me.

"I miss all of our pets, do you remember Jigglypuff, Persian, and Nidorina? You used to play with them all the time."

"Ragg..." Scraggy nodded slowly as his head drooped down.

"I feel your pain... you know, maybe one day we'll see them again. All I know is, I'm glad to have you around. While Bugsy is my best human friend, you're my best Pokemon friend." Scraggy looked up at me and grinned as he hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back before hearing a knock at my door and my father's voice.

"Elise! You in there? Professor Oak is in the living room, come on down." I blinked in surprise, he was a few minutes early according to my alarm clock.

"Okay! Coming down." I was about to stand up before my dad spoke again.

"Kurt and Professor Hawthorn are also here." Kurt was a local pokeball maker who happened to be my neighbor and Professor Hawthorn was Bugsy's dad. I never quite understood how a lab dwelling professor had a crazy, bug loving forest child but I suppose Bugsy had to get his interest in research somewhere.

"Um.. okay." I opened my mouth to ask why they were there but closed it as soon as I heard my dad leave and thump down the stairs. I sighed and stood up as Scraggy climbed on me and sat on my shoulder. "Alright.. I suppose we should get going Scraggy, let's go." I held Scraggy up with one hand to make sure he didn't fall over as I headed down the stairs and into the living room. Professor Oak, Professor Hawthorn, and Kurt were all sitting on the couch while dad took up his lounge chair. My mother appeared to be serving everyone coffee as I casually pulled up a wooden rocking chair and sat down in it.

Professor Oak looked cheerful as he saw me and got up to give me a handshake and hug. "Elise! You've grown so much since I last saw you. You have a great resemblance to Ryan, you know that?" I smiled weakly as I folded my hands in my lap. Professor Oak was the professor who gave my brother his Pokedex when he set out on his journey around Kanto. I sighed and looked down at the wooden floor as my mom walked over to me.

"You want anything to drink Elise?" I shrugged non-nonchalantly at my mom.

"No thanks mom, I'm good." My mom nodded at me before sitting down in one of our wooden dining chairs. I looked at all the adults curiously and cleared my throat.

"So um... what's up?" I scratched my head nervously as I wrapped my arms around my stomach as Scraggy climbed down to sit on my lap. Professor Oak smiled and looked at the group as he began to talk.

"I have a proposition to make." The professor paused as he looked at his watch and sighed "Professor Hawthorn, where is your son? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Professor Hawthorn shrugged "He said he was on his way." I looked at the professor curiously, I wanted to ask why Bugsy was going to be involved in this, but the professor continued to talk before I could speak.

"Mister and Misses Schumaker, please hear me out, I want Elise to go on a journey, just like her brother did but not for the same reasons I sent him. Professor Hawthorn and I want Elise to research and uncover the lore behind the Johto region. Johto is filled with mystery, we have a basic outline of the region's history along with information on it's legendary Pokemon, but there is still so much that we don't know. Elise is barely a trainer, yet she has a great relationship with her Scraggy and Slowpoke. She has so much potential."

My dad sat up in his lounge chair while my mother hid behind her coffee mug. I was clinging to Scraggy with my dear life. This sounded so exciting, but there was no way in hell that my parents were ever going to approve of this. They were silent for a few awkward moments before my father spoke.

"Professor... I know you are filled with good intention and that you want to provide our daughter with great opportunities, but I just don't think we can let Elise go on this journey. We lost one child, we don't want to lose the other." All of a sudden everyone hear a loud bang as the front door of the house opened and slammed into a chest that was right next to the door. I turned my head toward the front of the house and noticed a muddy, wild looking Bugsy walk in from the kitchen to the living room. He laughed nervously at the large group and waved as my mom pulled out a dining chair for him to sit in that was next to me. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I pulled a small strand of grass out from his vibrant purple hair. Professor Hawthorn looked over at my dad with a meek, nervous looking expression.

"Carle, I've known your daughter for 10 years. She's a very strong young woman, and I wouldn't want any other person to do this job. She... she's very talented with Pokemon, just like Professor Oak said. Being one of the leading researchers in Pokemon lore, I think she'll do very well with this." My dad looked like he was about to bust a nut, but at this point, I was very happy. I didn't know this many supported me and it felt good.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a child Elmer." Professor Hawthorn wrapped his arms around his chest and looked downward. My mom at this point looked like she wanted to slap my dad for saying that. Bugsy's expression was blank as he listened in while I mindlessly petted Scraggy.

"I... you're right, I don't know what it's like to lose a child, but I do know what it's like to lose a wife. The people you love, they're irreplaceable but you need to give Elise a chance to do what she wants, if she wants to go on this journey." Professor Oak stared at me intently.

"Elise, would you want to do this?" I blinked in surprise as Professor Oak asked me the question, I was feeling so many emotions at once that it was hard to respond.

"I.. um.. of course I would! I've always wanted to explore Johto, y'know... I've lived in Johto for 10 years yet I've never been outside of Azalea." Kurt, who had been silent the entire time began to talk.

"I have an idea... what if we got a companion for Elise. Someone who's a skilled trainer, so they can protect her and help her with her journey while at the same time giving her companionship." Professor Oak lit up and smiled at Kurt's idea.

"That's a brilliant idea Kurt, but who would we recruit?" All of a sudden Bugsy shot his hand up in the air.

"I'll do it. I taught Elise how to train her Pokemon, plus we've been friends for years. I wouldn't mind traveling with her for awhile." Professor Hawthorn opened his mouth in surprise at his son's offer.

"But Bugsy, what will happen to your gym while you're gone?" His father asked.

"No problem dad, I have plenty of good gym trainers that could take my place temporarily. I actually have one in mind right now as we speak." Bugsy smiled and took my hand. I laughed softly and smiled as I looked at the friendship bracelet that I made Bugsy. It was just like mine except with purple beads. Professor Oak grinned from ear to ear as he looked at my parents.

"What do you think Mister and Misses Schumaker, huh? Will you give this a chance?" My father sighed and nodded.

"Well sure, why not. I trust Bugsy, I think I'll be more restful at night to know that she will be in good hands." My mom nodded with my dad.

"I agree, we really should let Elise explore the Johto region." I grinned and let out a small squeal. I could not contain my excitement any longer. I jumped up and hugged both of my parents.

"Arceus... I can't believe this is happening! I'm going on an adventure finally! Thank you so much mom and dad, I'll be safe I promise!" My mom smiled at me.

"I guess you should go get packing Elise. Let me know if you need help." I giggled and skipped toward the stairs with Scraggy chasing after me. I turned toward the group one last time.

"Don't worry! I won't fail you Professor Hawthorn and Professor Oak! I'll do my best I promise!" I then dashed up the stairs, I was so overrun with joy that I just abandoned the group. I heard someone climb up the stairs as I made it to my room.

"Hey Elise! Wait up." Bugsy climbed up the stairs and laughed as he hugged me from behind.

"We need to plan our trip... Professor Oak is probably going to give you plenty of objectives so we need to figure out how we will do them." I turned my body to face Bugsy.

"Yeah.. you're right but guess what?" Bugsy scratched his head. "What?"

"We're going on a mother fucking Pokemon adventure! WOO!" I laughed and began jumping on my bed with Scraggy before falling down on my back. I smiled happily as I laid on my bed. Bugsy snickered and sat next to me.

"You're such an excitable person." I smirked at Bugsy.

"What... you aren't excited to be going with me?" I laughed softly as I reached up and started to play with Bugsy's hair.

"Of course I am." I grinned and sat up before cuddling into Bugsy. I was normally not a very cuddly person, but for some weird reason, I felt like doing it. Scraggy looked at me and then covered his eyes. I smirked at Scraggy as I rested my head on Bugsy's shoulder. Bugsy gently patted my head as his arm was around my back. I sniffed him curiously.

"Is that pine?" Bugsy shrugged at my question.

"Well I was just out in Ilex Forest." I continued to grin with my eyes closed.

"It smells nice..." I giggled like an idiot. I was high on life, and I couldn't have been any happier. Bugsy sighed happily and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Let's just get packing, aye?" I nodded as I got my serious game face on and looked up at him.

"Aye!"


End file.
